1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a scented candle having multiple parts and in particular to a scented candle in which the multiple parts have different scents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Candles are frequently used as decorating items and to set a particular mood while the candle is burning. Scented candles utilize a scent agent, typically an a scented oil, that is added to the wax of the candle during manufacture and that releases a scent during burning of the candle. The scent may be provided in different concentrations for different candles and a growing trend is to provide highly scented candles having a strong concentration of the scent agent. One disadvantage of scented candles is that the scent agent dissipates from the candle wax when the candle is sitting unburned for a period of time, such as during storage or display. Little of the scent remains in the candle to be released during burning of the candle. Another disadvantage is that the scent agents may chemically change do to aging effects during extended storage so as to loose effectiveness of the scent.